Dream
by Dwp06
Summary: One shot for Frau and Teito, Frau gets a little drunk and Teito steals a kiss, will he remember it? FrauXTeito


**Dream**

**Thanks guy's for all your awesome reviews in my last couple of TeitoXFrau Stories you guy's are all awesome. I decided to do another one since I haven't done one in a while although I think I'm rambling on in some parts of this but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you all like reading it ^_^**

**-*-*-**

Teito sat on the floor against his bed staring at a teddy he'd bought for Capella while out one day. He missed not spending so much time with him, but Capella had made friends at the church and was staying there while Frau and Teito went out on trips.

"Don't you think you're a little old for teddies" the blonde male smirked as he leaned against the door frame

"It's Capella's you idiot" Teito frowned as he glanced up at the tall figure

"You really miss him don't you? Well while you sit there depressed I'm going to get a shower and head for a drink, I wont be far the bar is just downstairs" Frau ruffled the brunette's hair as he walked past him and into the bathroom

Half an hour later Frau was just getting out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist. As the taller male walked out of the bathroom a trail of steam followed him. Frau assumed that Teito was still sitting on the floor and didn't even bother to look for him. As he spiked up his hair in the mirror he noticed the small figure lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling slowly. Frau turned and leaned on the dresser staring at the small brunette sleeping with Capella's teddy tucked into his side.

_How can you not think that brat is cute! _Shocked at that thought Frau hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand _Jeez, you really are a pervert, _he thought to himself for a second then went back to fixing himself up and getting dressed. He pulled the blanket of his bed and wrapped it over the sleeping body then walked out making sure the door clicked behind him.

Teito rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the dark room; he got up making his way to the bathroom. Frau turned the handle of the door gently trying not to wake the younger male in the room, he was a bit tipsy and the darkness in the room didn't really help, the young brunette walked out of the bathroom and was still half sleeping as the two made there way towards each other without realizing, frau tripped on something crashing into the smaller and falling onto the bed. Frau groaned as he propped himself up on his hands with his knee's planted firmly on the bed at either side of the smaller frame below him.

"Teito is that you?" he whispered

"No it's the boogeyman" Teito answered sarcastically

"Ya know your not really in the position to be sarcastic" Frau got closer, he could now make out the expression on Teito's face and he could swear he saw a small blush across the young males cheek's

"In this dim moonlight you actually look kinda cute" the blonde teased

Teito struggled underneath him but he was fighting a loosing battle, he had no hope of getting Frau of him, he was too heavy. "Frau get of me, your drunk!"

"I'm……kind of…tired" The older male slumped over still holding some of his weight on his elbows. Teito had his arms on Frau's sides trying to hold him up as much as he could, but he could feel Frau's warm breathe on his neck and it was tormenting him. He looked round to see half lidded sapphire's fighting fiercely to stay open.

Teito could now feel Frau's breathe on his lips, they were centimetres apart and he looked so…… amazing. Emerald eyes gazed at the older male watching him fall asleep, his body started to get heavier over Teito.

_Maybe I could just kiss him, he's asleep and he's drunk so he probably won't even notice! _Teito edged his head closer capturing the older male's lips, clenching the cloth of Frau's shirt in his hands. The taste of vodka was on Frau's lips. _His lips are so warm compared to the rest of his body._

The older male squirmed a little and now had near enough all his weight on Teito. Turning his head the smaller male fell asleep.

The next morning Teito took a deep breath as he felt a weight being lifted of him; he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted as the sun flickered through the curtains. He glanced round to see deep blue eyes staring at him he could feel his face getting hot as it turned the colour of a tomato

Frau was lying to Teito's side with his head on the young male's arm "sorry I fell asleep on you last night, I must have had a little more to drink than what I thought"

Frau licked his lips and noticed that Teito went even redder than before which seemed impossible "Ya know last night when I fell asleep I had a funny dream but it seemed really real"

Not saying anything, the brunette glanced away and tried to pull his arm from underneath the weight of Frau's head.

The blonde male pinned him down to the bed staring him straight in the eyes "I'll tell you what happened will I? I dreamt I was falling asleep on top of you and I felt those soft lips on mine!" Teito tried to avert his gaze somewhere else but those eye's felt like they were piercing right through him, he just wanted the bed to swallow him up, he felt like his face was on fire.

Frau smirked as the younger male looked up at him "It felt really good, that kiss"

"Uhm……yea the kiss……in your dream?" Teito stuttered

"Come on Teito you didn't actually think I thought that was a dream of course I woke up when you were doing it, you were clinging onto my shirt like a lost puppy"

"HEY! I was not" emerald eyes closed as he struggled underneath the older male

Frau grabbed Teito's chin pulling him up and kissing him gently "relax, your so loud and annoying" he whispered

The blonde smirked as he felt the younger kissing him again "your lips tasted like vodka!"

Frau looked at him "O really! And how would you know what vodka tasted like??"

**-*-*-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and let me know I love hearing from you all ^_^**


End file.
